Dance with the Devil
by Supergirl 55
Summary: In early season 4, Buffy and Spike get a bit... cough sidetracked... while trying to kill each other.
1. Sex, Drugs, and...

**AUTHOR:** Supergirl, with significant help from DearOne  
**TITLE:** Dance With the Devil, Part I: Sex, Drugs, And...  
**SUMMARY:** It's season 4, and a chipless Spike is back in Sunnydale. What does he want? The Slayer, of course...  
**PAIRING:** B/S, some X/An and W/O  
**TIMELINE:** some time after "The Harsh Light of Day" and "Beer Bad", but before "Wild at Heart", so Spike hasn't been captured by the Initiative yet  
**SPOILERS:** none, beyond season 4  
**RATING:** hard R, for sexual situations, some drug refernces, and later mild use of strong language  
**DISCLAIMER:** You know, my shrink keeps telling me I'm not Joss Whedon, but it's just so hard to grasp...  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is entirely based on a roleplay game I have going with my friend DearOne. She's responsible for most of the plot in this, along with about half the dialogue and some of the action descriptions. But I'm the one who put it into story form.  
**DEDICATION:** To ResearchBoy (Greg), for asking me to see the transcript of this, and with that inspiring me to actually turn it into a story. This is also for Annalore, because... Well, do I really need a reason?  
**FEEDBACK:** Do we want feedback? Is Spike the hottest man (not)alive? Duh.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** $50 and you got it, no questions asked... Or if you don't got the money, you _could_ just try telling me where it's going.  
  
  
  
  
It was a quiet night, dark and not particularly starry. Boring in all respects. Buffy was finished with patrol early, now heading back to campus. She twirled her stake absently in her hand as she walked, and thought about how much it sucked to be a slayer.   
  
All she wanted was to be a normal California girl, enjoying her freshman year at college. She should be joining clubs and hanging out with friends, she thought, pulling all-nighters before big exams, or skipping class to go to the beach.   
  
And parties, she should be getting to go to college parties. Like the one Riley Finn, that cute TA from her psychology class, had invited her to tonight. The one she had to miss because of stupid patrol.   
  
It wasn't like she could tell him the truth, that she couldn't go because she was the Slayer and her Watcher had told her to patrol on account of increased demon activity, or some such garble. Giles was currently consulting his books, while she, as usual, was stuck with the grunt work. But Riley was just an innocently naïve Iowa boy who didn't know of things like slayers and watchers. So instead of telling him what she was really doing, she'd had to make up some lame excuse about studying and hope that he bought it.   
  
  
Meanwhile, in a frat house not far off, a certain blond vampire was finishing off his dinner. It had been in the form of a ditzy little redhead, who was stupid enough to go upstairs with him without checking for a pulse first. Spike opened the bedroom door and glanced one last time at the girl's body sprawled on the bed, before slipping into the hall and back down to the party, as if having just eaten one of the guests were nothing unusual.   
  
Walking by the very same frat house, Buffy looked up at the lights in the windows and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Hey, looks like that party's still on..."   
  
Yeah, maybe Riley would still be in there. She could probably go in and find him, try to reconcile what was left of her evening.   
  
She was about to go inside to look for the boy in question, but then glanced down at her outfit and frowned. She was sporting her usual patrol attire: black workout clothes and worn old running shoes. No way could she go to a party looking like this. Better go home and change first.   
  
And hey, maybe Willow would want to come.   
  
With that, the Slayer kept on walking. She hurried now, wanting to get back to her dorm, put on her party clothes, and return to the frat before the festivities were over. She never even suspected that inside that party she was so eager to get back to, her own mortal enemy had just descended the stairs, and was now scoping out the crowd of young people as he moved through them, looking for his next snack.   
  
Spike stoped, grabbed himself a beer, then leaned lazily against a table and glanced around. It could be fun to stay a little longer, he decided. See what other tasty little morsel he could get his hands on.   
  
  


* * * *

  
  
Buffy walked up to her dorm room and called out "Will?" before opening the door...   
  
She quickly shut it. "Wow. That is something I did NOT want to see." Completely mortified, it took her several minutes before she found her voice again, "Um... uh, sorry, I didn't..." she stammered awkwardly, speaking through the closed door, "...I didn't know you and Oz were... Didn't we use to have some sort of sock-on-the-door rule?"   
  
Willow scrambled to pull her shirt back over her head, her face flushing now in embarrassment instead of... the other, more fun reason. "Oh goddess," the redhead muttered, watching her boyfriend put his clothes back on in the same calm manner with which he did everything else. "Buffy... Just a minute!" she called through the door.   
  
"Uh, no, sorry, my bad. You don't have to... I mean if you guys are..."   
  
"No! It's fine," Willow pulled the door open, "see? Uh... Oz has to go anyways."   
  
Oz was quietly buttoning up the last buttons of his bowling shirt. He gave Willow a quick kiss on his way past her and out the door, then nodded at Buffy as he left. The blonde nodded back awkwardly, saying nothing. She turned back to her friend.   
  
"I really am sorry, Will. I swear, I didn't mean..."   
  
"No, it's my fault. I-I should've... I'm sorry," a very flustered Willow mumbled in embarrassment, as Buffy entered the room, both girls still feeling extremely weird about the whole situation. "So," she began after a drawn out pause, "What's up?"   
  
"Party. Remember that one I told you about, the one Riley invited me to?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Willow sat down on the bed. "So, Riley, huh?" she asked, grinning.   
  
"Yeah..." Buffy smiled dreamily as she went over to her closet, "I really think he likes me." Then, sounding a little insecure, she added, "It's not too soon for me to be assuming he likes me, is it?"   
  
"Trust me, he likes you. It's so obvious. He'd be crazy not to!" Willow assured her, as Buffy was busy picking out something to wear. "Is he meeting you there?" the redhead asked.   
  
Buffy turned away from the closet, holding up a cute, strappy blue mini-dress that she was considering. "Oh, no, the party started a long time ago. I was walking by the frat house on my way back," she explained. "I was actually surprised to see it was still going. I would've just gone in and looked for Riley, but I figured I better come home and change first."   
  
Willow nodded.   
  
"So, what do we think?" Buffy asked, indicating the dress for her best friend's approval.   
  
"Perfect," Willow grinned, "Riley will be speechless. You know those frat boys, life's one big party to them. As far as they're concerned, classes and degrees are just a nice side benefit of college."   
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, "Unlike us scholarly girls, to whom studying is of utmost importance." She held the mock-serious expression for a few seconds, then promptly burst out laughing.   
  
Willow giggled with her. "Certainly!" She sat down at her computer desk. "Well, have fun Buffy."   
  
"Don't you wanna come?" Buffy asked zipping the dress up and putting on some ridiculously uncomfortable high-heeled platforms.   
  
"No, you go, Buffy, I have some stuff to do." She turned on her computer. "I mean you don't like _need_ me there, right?"   
  
"Um... for moral support, maybe?" Buffy meekly ventured, but then said, "Nah, don't worry about it, Will, it's ok. I can handle a night on my own." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "Wish me luck!"   
  
"I think Riley will need the luck, when he sees you," Willow grinned, "You'll blow him away. Good luck, I won't wait up."   
  
"Thanks!" Buffy called back, running out the door.   
  
"Bye!"   
  
The redhead sighed, then started on her homework.   
  
  


* * * *

  
  
Spike scanned the crowd, eyes roaming hungrily over the many delicious candidates for his next snack. There were plenty of well-built frat-boy jocks, who would undoubtedly have good blood, but Spike looked them over and noticed only the women. There was one thing he was in the mood for tonight: his favorite, the sex-and-blood combo.   
  
He spotted a cute brunette across the room, who had been eyeing him appreciatively. She was tan, thin, and curvy, with voluptuous breasts that looked ready to spill over from her flimsy excuse for a top, and a big puff of wild curls, burgundy-brown, that framed her head and rained down on her shoulders. He always did prefer brunettes.   
  
Spike gave her a sexy grin, and with this encouragement she came right over.   
  
"Hi..." the girl smiled from under thick lashes, her voice low and husky, and drenched with sex.   
  
"'Ello, cutie," the vampire smirked, licking his lips. She seemed like a tasty one. He gave a nod toward the other couples, "Fancy a dance, luv?"   
  
"Sure. With a stud-muffin like you, anytime."   
  
Spike turned and placed his hands on her hips as they began to move with the beat. "Coming from the sexiest woman in the house, it means a lot," he said, smiling at her charmingly.   
  
"Ooh, I love that accent," the brunette purred in his ear, wrapping herself around him as they danced, "You British?"   
  
"Right, luv. Long live the queen. Frankly, I prefer you American girls. You're much more fun..." He gave his victim his most devastating cavalier smile, and got the desired effect, when she pulled him even closer and leaned in to whisper in his ear.   
  
"Oh, I'd love to show you just how fun I can be..."   
  
Spike raised a scarred eyebrow, the grin widening. "I 'ad a feeling we'd get along well, pet."   
  
His hands moved to her lower back, creeping slowly down further. Instead of objecting, the girl plainly allowed him to grope her right in front of everyone, as if it was nothing unusual to her. As he grabbed her butt she simultaneously rubbed up against his crotch. Oh yeah, he'd _definitely_ like this one.   
  
"You got a girlfriend?" her breath tickled his ear, "'Cause if you do, I don't mind."   
  
Spike let his own lips brush her earlobe as he whispered back, "'M all yours, luv."   
  
She shivered at the feel of his lips. Her hands ran over his back under his duster, marveling at how built he was. "Mmm... lucky me..."   
  
Oh, this one was delicious indeed. He could tell she'd be a wild one in bed, could show him a few things he hadn't seen from these other birds. Truth be told, Spike hadn't had himself a decent shag since... well Harmony wasn't that bad, but damn if he didn't bloody well miss his princess! But he'd have to do with what he got, for now. This one was no Drusilla, obviously, -- as if any bint could ever compare -- but for what it was worth, she was better than most of them.   
  
And that body, that smooth golden-brown skin... Spike pulled her tighter against him and nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. He could smell her tantalizingly warm blood and feel it pulsing below her skin, against his lips, begging for him to sink his fangs in and drink.   
  
His touch exited her, and suddenly, the girl didn't feel like dancing. "Listen..." she purred seductively in his ear, "you wanna go get wasted? I've got some grass..."   
  
At this Spike's grin turned smug for a moment. Some of them just made it too easy. He gave her neck a soft kiss before taking her hand and leading her towards the door.   
  
  


* * * *

  
  
It took Buffy a lot longer to walk from her dorm back to the frat house than it had taken her from the frat house to the dorm. "Damn these shoes," the Slayer cursed as she stumbled less than graciously across the wet and squishy grass, praying that she wouldn't fall and ruin her new dress.   
  
She was nearing the Phi Kappa house just as Spike and his date/snack were walking out onto the back porch. As soon as they were outside, the brunette grabbed him by his shoulders and promptly shoved her tongue into his mouth.   
  
Buffy had to walk by them on her way in, and frowned. Couldn't these people use one of the rooms upstairs? She squinted a little at the groping couple, neither of whose faces she could see. Something about the guy seemed unsettlingly familiar, but he was too tangled in his lady friend for her to be able to tell if she knew him or not. She wasn't quite sure whether that tingling she felt was her slayer sense going off, or just nervousness about Riley, that she'd misplaced onto some innocent human couple. '_Well, not exactly innocent,_' she thought, when she saw where the guy's hands were going...   
  
'_I_ really _don't need to see this,_' Buffy decided. She'd done quite enough _seeing_ for the night. Not her slayer sense, just nervousness, she told herself as she shuddered and hurried inside, before she had to witness any more of this shameful display.   
  
Spike's nostrils picked up that familiar Slayer scent as she was passing them, but he paid it no mind, having more important things to concentrate on. He was busy frantically kissing his would-be victim's face and neck as his hands went all over her body: breasts, thighs, backside. He turned them around and pushed her up against the wall, continuing his assault on her mouth until she shoved him back lightly, making him growl at being interrupted.   
  
"Slow down, tiger... I thought we were going to--" Spike silenced her with another hungry kiss, but she pushed him away again. "Don't you wanna get toasted first? It's a hundred times better when you're high."   
  
Spike kissed her again, slowly this time, then made his way from her lips to her ear, planting little kisses all along her jaw on the way. "I think we can manage..." he murmured, nipping lightly at her earlobe, "...quite splendidly..." he licked her neck, "...on our own." Then he pulled back then to take in her rosy cheeks and trembling lips, grinning wickedly at the sight. "But whatever you say, pet."   
  
She wiggled around to get to her purse, which was hanging from her shoulder, and started to pull out a small plastic bag of pre-rolled joints. But Spike stopped her with a gesture at all the people passing them on their way in and out of the house, implying that this probably wasn't the best place to smoke pot. "Woods?" she breathed, nodding toward the patch of trees not far off.   
  
Spike shook his head. "Best use the upstairs, luv. Bed an' all..." He raised his eyebrows with the implication.   
  
"Mmm, a smart one..." She stuffed the bag back into her purse and let him lead her.   
  
  
Inside, Buffy was already busy looking for Riley. Way too many people went to these parties, she thought, sifting through the crowd with no luck.   
  
"Have you seen this guy... kind of tall and muscular, blond hair, blue eyes...?"   
  
The random frat boy she had asked smirked at her as he looked around at all the tall, muscular guys. "No," he chuckled.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, forget it..."   
  
She was turning around, when she suddenly spotted -- no, it couldn't be -- Spike? It seemed he was leading some slutty brunette up the stairway, obviously intending to have her as his next meal.   
  
For a minute the Slayer couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No way. _Please_ no." But there was no mistaking it: bleached hair, cocky smirk, black leather duster.   
  
It was him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.......................................in the mean time, if you like this, please read my other fics 


	2. Don't Look

**AUTHOR:** Supergirl, with significant help from DearOne  
**TITLE:** Dance With the Devil, Part II: Don't Look  
**RATING:** hard R, for sexual situations, some drug refernces, and minor use of strong language  
**DISCLAIMER:** It's mine, all mine!!! MWAHAHA!!!... What, you don't believe me? Alright, fine, it belongs to Joss Whedon. Happy now?  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Once againg, this is entierly based on a roleplay with DearOne. Half the plot and most of Spike's dialogue is all hers.  
**FEEDBACK:** Do we want feedback? Is Spike the hottest man (not)alive? Duh.  
  
**RECAP:** There's a party. Riley's at the party. Buffy wants to go to the party and find Riley. Buffy goes home to change, and procedes to walk in on Oz and Willow. Insert giant heep of embarrassment. Buffy finally makes it to party, in new silk dress. Guess who's already there, and has found a new lady friend? That's right -- Captain Peroxide himself.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_SUPERGIRL: hey, playin miss uber-slut is kinda fun...   
DEARONE: lol, i noticed you seem to be having fun with her   
SUPERGIRL: not as much as spike is, tho..._   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Spike opened a random door, across the hall from where he'd left his last meal's body. He was about to have seconds: a curvy, voluptuous brunette with a wild mane of hair and an apparent love for sex. Not to mention an inclination toward mild narcotics, which Spike found slightly off-putting, but figured he could work around.   
  
He peeked inside the room. "Bloody hell," the vampire muttered, shutting the door when he saw it was occupied. He briefly contemplated ripping the door open again and telling the couple to get out, certain that his best growl would be sure to scare them off, but decided he didn't want the risk of frightening his future snack as well.   
  
She seemed to have other ideas of how to deal with the situation. "If you wanted, we could always join them, you know..." she said giggling and running her fingers suggestively up and down his chest.   
  
Spike's eyes gleamed with a wicked light at the thought, but only for a moment. "Maybe next time, pet."   
  


* * * *

  
  
"I try to have ONE normal night, no! Why must he come back now, on this of all nights? Why can't he just leave town for good? I ask you, what is it, huh? Is it me? Oh, of course, it must be! It's like his personal mission in life, to make _my_ life hell. If he doesn't kill me, he'll probably just annoy me to death!"   
  
Buffy kept sifting through the crowd, but no longer looking for Riley. Why, she asked herself, why, why, why?! Why must that annoying waste of bleach and leather insist on plaguing her everywhere? Couldn't he have been at some other party -- one where she wasn't? That way everybody would be a winner: Spike would get to have his dinner in peace, the Slayer not around to stop him, and Buffy would be able to find Riley and have a nice night for once, instead of having to push her way through a multitude of drunken teenagers, frantically looking for something to use as a stake.   
  
Just then, of course, Riley decided to finally make his appearance. Feeling a soft tap on her shoulder, Buffy turned around to find the boy's handsome, smiling face.   
  
"Uh, Riley... hi... no time, gotta run!"   
  
Before he could open his mouth to speak, she was gone, leaving a very confused psychology major staring at the empty spot where his object of wooing had stood.   
  
"Strange girl..."   
  
  
A minute later Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted a wooden chair in the corner of the room. She grabbed it and quickly broke off one leg, the crackling sound causing everyone to turn and stare at her.   
  
"That's what I get for not bringing a stake," the Slayer muttered.   
  
Ignoring everyone's looks and cries of "What are you doing, are you crazy?!" she rushed off towards the stairs and up to the second floor, determined on finding the Bleached Wonder and finishing things once and for all.   
  


* * * *

  
  
A few more of the rooms Spike tried seemed to be taken and the vampire was starting to grow frustrated. And out of frustration -- what else? -- hungry. At the end of the hallway some guy was staggering out of a room, nursing a half empty bottle of tequila, and made it a point to bump into Spike and his lady friend.   
  
"'Ey, watch it mate!" The vampire growled, pushing past him. Luckily the room the boy was leaving was now empty, so Spike took advantage and slipped quickly inside, pulling his prey in after him and closing the door.   
  
Once the door shut, the girl wasted no time to start kissing him again, wrapping herself around him, her hands going everywhere at once. Spike gladly reciprocated, getting aroused even more by her eagerness. Both touching, kissing, groping, they staggered to the bed in a tangle of limbs, simultaneously discarding various pieces of each other's clothing. The girl's purse was dropped to the floor, the weed momentarily out of her thoughts. By the time the two fell over onto the bed, nearly missing it, Spike's coat and over-shirt were already gone, along with the black tee-shirt that he wore, and now the girl was frantically working on his belt buckle.   
  
Spike was simply loving this woman's ferocity. He growled low in his chest as he ripped away the scrap of material she called a top, almost tearing it, and proceeded to fondle her breasts, delighting in the fact that she wore no bra. He kissed her roughly as he pinned her wrists to either side of her head, holding her down on the bed.   
  
By this time the pot was long forgotten, as the girl struggled with Spike's jeans, pushing them down and wrapping her legs around him, only her skirt and thong separating them now. He plundered her mouth with his tongue as his hands mercilessly teased and groped every exposed bit of flesh, and she growled with pleasure, kissing back just as wildly.   
  
The combination of her growling and wrapping her legs around him was Spike's undoing, making his control slip. He yanked her wrists up above her head, gripping them painfully with one hand, using his other to shove her skirt up around her waist. Vamping out, he scraped his fangs along her neck, then proceeded to lick and suck at the blood oozing from the wound, all the while grinding his hips down on hers.   
  
The girl hissed in half-pain half-pleasure. "God, are those... fangs? Oh yeah, baby... I knew there was a reason I liked you..."   
  
She bucked against him wildly, grinding her hips into Spike's, and he reached down with a free hand, about to push her thong out of the way, when he suddenly heard the door slam open. His head shot up, the fangs retracting as he slipped quickly back into human form.   
  
  
"Sor--" Buffy started, on momentum of having just busted in on about six or seven _normal_ couples. She was beginning to have déjà vu of walking in on Willow. But then she realized that she had finally gotten the right room, and her face changed from embarrassment to anger as she yelled, "Spike?!!"   
  
The brunette, annoyed at the interruption, pushed him slightly off and sat up. "Who the f*** are you?" she demanded, pulling the sheet up to half-cover her boobs.   
  
Spike ran his eyes over the Slayer, taking in her lack of breath, her angry expression, and her less-than-appropriate-for-fighting attire. He smirked, highly amused by this display. "I'm busy, luv. Wait your turn."   
  
Buffy made a disgusted face and was about to say back something snarky, but noticed the slutty brunette Spike had been planning to eat was still in the room.   
  
"Get. Out."   
  
The girl blinked at her in disbelief, then turned to Spike, indignant. "Who is this psycho, your girlfriend? You said you were single. Listen, Barbie," she continued, addressing Buffy now, "no need to be greedy here. There's enough for us to share."   
  
Spike almost laughed at the thought of the Slayer as part of a threesome with him and his delicious little future snack. But before some lewd, suggestive comment could make its way off the tip of his tongue, Buffy cut him off.   
  
"Ok, look here, Ms. Sex-me-up," she hissed, running out of patience, "you had better get your skanky butt into some clothes and out of this room right now, or the only thing you'll be sharing is my fist with Lover-boy over there!"   
  
At that Spike did laugh, unable to hold it in. He leaned in and kissed the girl's cheek. "Don't worry, pet, she's all talk."   
  
"Oh, no, I think you'll find that I'm not." Buffy raised her makeshift stake. "Alright, I'm going to say this slow-ly," she spoke as if explaining to a three-year-old, "He... is... a... vam-pire. He's... going to... kill... you."   
  
This didn't have the desired effect, however, when instead of realizing the seriousness of the situation, the brunette only burst into giggles. "Vampire? Am I high already? Because I don't remember smoking... that much." She fell back on the bed, laughing.   
  
That was it, Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She marched over to the bed, grabbed the girl by her forearm, and yanked her up. In the process she managed to catch a glimpse of the trail of blood down her neck. "You, you bit her?!"   
  
She pulled the would-be victim out of bed and flung her, barking at her, "OUT!! NOW!!!" The girl turned out to be pretty much naked, and realizing that, Buffy quickly looked away, embarrassed, turning back to Spike. "You _bit_ her?!!"   
  
"Careful, Slayer," Spike taunted, "you'll hurt the poor girl." He went over to hand her her top. "I didn't do anything she didn't like. Inn't that right, pet?"   
  
Buffy covered her eyes as soon as Spike stood up. "Please, I so don't need to see that!"   
  
The brunette pulled her shirt on, adjusted her skirt, and grabbed her purse off the floor. "You know, it's been real fun, baby, but I'm gonna... uh... go find someone who hasn't got a homicidal, sex-starved maniac with a broken chair leg after them."   
  
"I'm _sex-starved_ now?!" Buffy yelled after her as she hurried out the door, "_I'm_ sex-starved?!"   
  
"Pet, wait..." Spike started, but she was gone, and as the door slammed Buffy turned back to him.   
  
She gasped at what she saw -- he was still completely naked, and standing there in all his gleaming, statuesque glory. Her mouth fell slightly open.   
  
Spike, meanwhile, looked as if there wasn't a thing wrong with this picture. In fact, taking in her expression, his own turned from casual to smug. An evil glint appeared in his eyes, and the corners of the vampire's mouth began to curl into a devious smile. "Looks like you scared off the competition, Slayer. Now, what ever are you going to do with me?" He added a suggestive raise of the eyebrow to his already smirking look.   
  
Normally the Slayer would've gagged in disgust at his obvious implication, but at the very moment she found herself suddenly unable to speak. Her mouth was dry, eyes wide and glued to the gorgeous body of the man standing before of her.   
  
She'd barely ever even seen him without his coat before, but this? She most definitely was not ready for this. In the past years she may have felt a slight attraction to this particular vampire, but had always been able to safely suppress it with feelings of hate and anger. And then of course there was Angel, whom she had been madly in love with at the time, and that pretty much kept back thoughts of any other men.   
  
But now Angel was gone. And although most of the love was still there, the burning physical attraction she had once felt for him was fading.   
  
Angel was gone, and Spike was here. Spike was here and he was completely undressed, standing right in front of her, and she couldn't tear herself away. Wasn't nudity supposed to make _you_ vulnerable, not your opponent?   
  
Buffy commanded her eyes to focus on something else, but they disobeyed, and instead decided to take a nice, leisurely stroll down the vampire's body. Spike watched her looking him over, and his smirk grew wider. It grew wider still when his keen sense of smell picked up the slight aroma that testified to his effect on her. Just the sight of him was doing unspeakable things to the Slayer. He was beyond magnificent. She almost felt her mouth water as she took it all in.   
  
First, after the handsome face and slender neck, came sharp, angular shoulders, thrown back slightly in his stance. Then came long, slender yet muscular arms. Then his hands, which were the kind that looked like they truly knew what to do to a woman. Against her own will she envisioned those hands touching her, exploring her body, giving her pleasure in ways a good girl shouldn't even know about.   
  
From there her eyes moved back up his arms and on to his chiseled chest. The skin was like white marble, smooth and taunt, covering hard muscle. The relaxed stance was making him look even sexier, almost like a model out of _Playgirl_... uh, not that she would read that kind of thing. Pushing that guilty thought out of her mind, Buffy's gaze continued downward. She never made it to his legs, however. As her eyes traveled past the rock-hard washboard abs, lean waist, and smooth stomach, she suddenly froze.   
  
If it were possible, her eyes got even wider.   
  
'_Oh. Wow._'   
  
He was so... She tried to breathe, unsuccessfully. '_Stop it, Buffy, stop it!_' Checking out Spike's, um, package, no matter how impressive, was definitely against the rules.   
  
She stepped back, and with much effort forced her eyes shut, squeezing them tightly. "Alright, Spike, I-I'm giving you to the count of three to get your pants on, before I ram this stake somewhere other than your heart." It might've been a great threat, if her voice weren't so shaky.   
  
Spike saw how vulnerable she was, and took a step closer. He was enjoying immensely the level of her discomfort, not to mention her obvious arousal. When he spoke, his voice was sensual and full of heat. "Slayer..." the vampire breathed, taking another step toward her, "That's not what you really want, is it, luv?" As he advanced he tried to size up his chances of avoiding the stake, in case she did manage to pull herself together.   
  
Buffy began to feel her grip on the stake/chair leg start slipping; she wasn't holding it up as high. "One..." she counted, in what she hoped was a warning tone.   
  
Ignoring her counting, Spike began slowly circling his prey, his movement causing her hair to move slightly. Leaning in he deeply inhaled her scent, loving the smell of her delicious blood, mixed with equally strong aromas of both fear and lust. His voice dropped to a soft, husky whisper. "So sweet, moving faster and faster... it calls to me..."   
  
Buffy shuddered. "Shut up, Spike, shut up. Shut up before you're dust," she chanted under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, trying to keep from dropping her stake. She was bluffing. She knew she was bluffing. To stake him she'd have to see him, but to see him she'd have to open her eyes, and then...   
  
By now Spike was on the other side of her. "Mmmm..." he half-purred half-growled, his voice so incredibly seductive, "You're ready to explode, luv. Want me to stop?" he leaned right up to her ear then, and traced the rim with the tiny tip of his tongue, before breathing "Stop. Me."   
  
But she couldn't do a thing, couldn't even move. Her heart was pounding at a mile a minute, and it was all she could do to keep from shaking.   
  
'_Oh God, naked Spike... Naked Spike is right next to me..._' She tried in vain to push down the heat rising in her body at the thought. She shouldn't be that turned on, she told her traitorous hormones. She shouldn't be turned on at all. '_What is wrong with me?_' Buffy thought. '_Maybe I really am sex-starved._'   
  
When she didn't move or speak, Spike came up behind her and gently brushed her hair out of the way. Slowly, he brought his head down. When his lips were close enough to tease her skin, he spoke, he murmuring softly "Drop the stake, luv." Then with his open mouth he began to slowly place wet kisses up and down the side of her neck.   
  
As if hypnotized, Buffy obeyed, dropping her weapon to the floor. The feel of his mouth was incredible, and she had to suppress a moan. He could've done anything to her right then, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him.   
  
'_Oh, this is it, he's going to kill me..._'   
  
Still at her neck, Spike sensed her momentarily surrendering control. He quickly took advantage and slid his hands down her arms to her wrists, faster than she could stop him, hugging her body to his and trapping her in his embrace. "Good girl," he breathed into her ear as he squeezed her wrists, enjoying having so much power over her. Then he returned his attention to her neck, kissing it, and nipping at the jugular with his blunt teeth.   
  
The feeling made her shiver, intense fear mixing with lust. What was he doing to her? She was the Slayer, this kind of thing wasn't supposed to affect her. She shouldn't be so powerless to stop him. Why couldn't she push him away?   
  
At this point Spike was practically ablaze with carnal hunger, his nips and kisses growing ever more frenzied as he mercilessly teased her neck, and then the scent of her fear suddenly hit him and it was too much. He freed her arms and spun her around roughly, immediately tangling his fingers in her hair, holding her face just inches from his own. "Look at me," he demanded in a low, dangerous growl.   
  
Unable to resist his voice, she opened her eyes and looked at him. She was met with an intense, penetrating ice-blue glare, and her eyes instantly locked on his, no hope of being able to look away. How did he have so much power over her? Was this a thrall, was she in a thrall? Could Spike do that? The Master could... Oh crap, if she was, that meant he could make her do just about anything...   
  
As of its own accord, her hand lifted to tentatively touch his bare chest.   
  
Spike winced at the contact. Her fingers felt incredibly hot against his cool chest, scorching him beyond all pleasure, even in this feather-light touch. The Slayer touching him. He'd dreamt of this. Hidden, guilty fantasies that he'd cursed himself for many times, but still couldn't be rid of. So wrong, so intoxicatingly wrong... just the thought of having her...   
  
Her hand still touching his chest, he dropped his arms to his sides, releasing her from his hold. She didn't move. After watching her for a moment he fingered her chin, lifting her head slightly 'til their eyes met. "Tell me what you want, Slayer," he said intensely.   
  
'_You. Your cold, delicious body on mine..._'   
  
"I want you dead," she breathed through clenched teeth.   
  
Spike's eyes flashed with anger. He grabbed her by her upper arms, tossing her onto the bed. "No." His voice was low and menacing. After a moment he chuckled, reconsidering. "Well, yeah, I'm sure that's true."   
  
She stared at him, a mixture of hatred and fear evident in her eyes, as he reached down to pull her shoes off one at a time, allowing them to drop to the floor while he climbed over her on the bed. He trailed one finger from her toes to her kneecap and back down, sending shivers of the same fear, but now also pleasure, at the sensation of his touch. "Tell me what you want."   
  
Her heart stilled. Her breath caught in her throat. What she really wanted was for him to take her right there and then. To reach down between their bodies and tear off her brand new, expensive Calvin Klein party dress, ripping it to shreds, followed by her panties, and then to just take her ruthlessly. Take her like the vicious animal that he was.   
  
She jerked away from him and shoved the vampire off, quickly jumping from the bed and backing up, a look of horror in her eyes at what she had been thinking. She reached down to grab the broken chair leg off the floor. "You'd better stop whatever sick game you're trying to play."   
  
"But you play so well," Spike purred, leering at her, as he got up from the bed. "You know you want to..."   
  
"Stop it! I _want_ you to stop." Her pulse was racing out of control, and she didn't even realize she was panting.   
  
He studied her speculatively, looking her up and down, his head tilted to the side. "I don't think so, luv." He gave her a challenging look, as if daring her to prove him wrong.   
  
'_I can do this, I can do this._' She gathered up all her resolve. "This is going to end, Spike. Now." Without further hesitation she lunged at him and grabbed him by the throat, shoving him against the wall and aiming her stake at his heart, ready to finish it.   
  
Spike stiffened, readying himself for that fatal blow, but it never came. The Slayer's hot body was pressed up against his, stake to his chest, and nothing but the thin material of her silk dress separating skin from skin. He realized the reason for her hesitation. She could feel him.   
  
He quickly brought his hand up to cover hers on the chair leg, hoarsely breathing out her name. "Slayer..."   
  
She stood frozen, hand still at his throat. He watched her closely for a hint of what she would do next.   
  
'_Don't look down. Eyes on his. Whatever you do, don't look down._' What was pressing hard into her thigh right now wasn't really there. This wasn't Spike. He wasn't completely naked. He was fully clothed and he was just some vamp, and this was no different than the hundreds of other stakings she'd done in the past. She drew back her hand, after wrestling it free of his grip, and got ready to deliver the blow. Again, she hesitated. Not seeing him would help. If she didn't see him, then he wouldn't affect her, right? If she didn't see his face then it wouldn't be him. Just some vamp. Some nonsexy and easily stakable vamp. And definitely a clothed one.   
  
Buffy shut her eyes tightly again. Her heaving breath was causing her breasts to brush against his chest on each intake of air, and Spike, unbeknownst to her, became aware of her lack of bra, as he felt yet another evidence of her arousal scraping against his bare chest.   
  
"You're not affecting me, Spike. This is the end of the line."   
  
'_No, don't say his name! Not Spike. Not Spike, just some vamp._' For a split second her hold on his throat faltered.   
  
He was lightning fast, pressing his lips against hers as soon as her lessened grip allowed the movement. Her heartbeat jumped, a bolt of electricity running through her at the touch of his lips. Her arm fell at her side, letting the stake drop to the floor once again, rattling off to some forgotten corner of the room. Spike quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter into his embrace, until she was fully pressed against him, her soft, warm body molding into his hard, cold one.   
  
She felt herself returning the kiss, although she was most certain that she hadn't planned to. And she surely hadn't planned on allowing her hand, instead of closing on his throat and yanking him back, to slip around to the back of his neck and bury itself in his soft hair, drawing him closer.   
  
Spike growled in pleasure at the feel of her pressed against him and kissing him. She was so burning hot, hotter than any human woman he'd had before. Her mouth felt like liquid fire and tasted of pure passion, as her tongue danced with his. He slid his hands down to her waist and over the curve of her hips, then back up over her backside, pushing the hem of her dress up slightly. He then continued all the way up her back again, until he finally found her zipper, and slowly tugged it down. He traced his fingers feather-light along the newly exposed skin, reaching all the way down to the small of her back.   
  
Buffy gasped as she felt the tips of his fingers graze her bare skin, the sudden cold of his touch jolting her out of her trance. As she realized what was happening she tried to pull back, pushing away from him with the little strength she had left. Despite her best efforts, however, her intendedly stern command came out more like a plea, "Spike... you have to stop..."   
  
But he was having none of it. He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her back to him and holding her tightly, leaning his forehead against hers. "Why should I stop?" he asked mockingly, kissing her before she could reply, "You're the one who came in here and interrupted... Now you get to entertain me instead." He reversed their positions and shoved her roughly against the wall, immediately capturing her mouth in another bruising kiss.   
  
'_Oh God, oh God, oh God..._' Why did he have to be so good at kissing? She should've stopped him minutes ago. She did want him to stop, didn't she? Of course she did, this was wrong and bad and... and Spike, eww! But why didn't it feel that way? It should have felt gross and disgusting, she was sure of it, but instead it was... it was... it was so good, beyond good, almost like her head was spinning, making it impossible to think. She could only respond physically to the sensations.   
  
She tried to push him away, but there was barely any effort in it. "No... bad..." she muttered against her enemy's lips.   
  
Spike pulled back and smirked, seizing her wrists and pinning them against the wall to still her struggles. "That's right luv, I'm bad..." he reached down to kiss the side of her neck, "...Big Bad..." he nipped at her jaw, "...the biggest..." with tongue flattened he licked her cheek, loving the carnality of this seemingly innocent act. "...Evil and corrupted to the core..." he continued as he moved to capture her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and scraping it between his teeth as he pulled away again, before finishing with "...and you still want me."   
  
She whimpered, but she didn't know whether it was in protest or confirmation of his arrogant claim. "I don't, I would never--" she tried to say, shaking her head weakly, but he cut both the movement and her words off when he insistently crushed her lips with his, bent on proving her wrong. Why couldn't she summon the will to stop him, she thought. Why didn't he just kill her instead of putting her through this torture, making her so hot for him?   
  
"You're a thing, you're a monster..." But Spike did nothing to acknowledge her protests. Instead he continued with a steady course toward his destination, only one thing on his mind, and he knew she knew exactly what that was. Freeing her wrists, and moving his hands around to her behind before she realized what he was doing, he squeezed once, catching her by surprise in the middle of an "I hate you." She gasped as he quickly lifted her off her feet, sliding his hands from where they were down her legs, to wrap them around his hips all in one fluid motion. It caused her dress to ride up, bunching around her waist.   
  
He looked down at her, and Buffy was frozen in shock. Her eyes were wider than wide, lips parted and swollen from his kisses, her breathing coming in small, ragged pants. All vulnerable and disheveled, he thought she looked beyond beautiful.   
  
Blue eyes locked with green. Spike wanted this moment to last. Slowly, one hand still on her thigh, he moved the other to the front of her body, reaching for the baby blue panties she had on. He got another gasp from her as he tore away the bit of silk, and while he lifted it up to his face his eyes never left hers. She watched him inhale sharply, his eyelids fluttering shut for a second of ecstasy. But she dared not look away, and when his eyes reopened they were met again with hers. He still held her crumpled, torn panties to his face, and he let her watch him stroke the material softly against his cheek. The act was so dirty and sinful... and oh, how incredibly erotic.   
  
He finally let the remains of her underwear drop to the floor, making a mental note to save those later. Buffy held her breath as she watched him. She knew what was next. She was trapped and she couldn't stop him now, not even if she'd wanted to. Not when he was so close to giving her what she so desperately needed.   
  
He moved his hips once, ever so slightly, eliciting a tiny whimper.   
  
God, this was so wrong. How could she want him so badly, a vampire, her enemy? She was burning up inside, aching for him, and much to Spike's satisfaction she failed not to vocalize her need, as she found herself moaning out an urgent "Please..."   
  
A triumphant smirk passed briefly across the vampire's face as he allowed his hips to push forward, the expression changing quickly to one of pure lust, when her legs tightened around him and she groaned in pleasure. His hands hardened their grip on her thighs for a second, before he let go and brought them up to the straps of her dress. He hooked a finger under each string of silk, sliding them down off her arms slowly, staring in awe at each new inch of skin revealed. The material slipped from her body like liquid, pooling at her waist. Without hesitation, he dipped his head down to greedily kiss and lick the bounty before him.   
  
It made her whimper again, louder, the cold of his mouth setting her body on fire. With a few sweeps of Spike's tongue all remaining bits of rational thought were wiped clean from her mind, leaving nothing behind but the pure sensation of glorious pleasure.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.........................................................................................   
  
Like this? You could show your appreciation by R&R-ing my other fics. Feedback makes me work faster *hint-hint* 


	3. What's Worse Than Parker?

**AUTHOR:** Supergirl, with help from DearOne  
**TITLE:** Dance With the Devil, Part III: What's Worse Than Parker?  
**RATING:** hard R, for sexual situations  
**DISCLAIMER:** It's mine, all mine!!! MWAHAHA!!!... What, you don't believe me? Alright, fine, it belongs to Joss Whedon. Happy now?  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Once againg, this is written by me, but entierly based on a roleplay with DearOne. She gets credit for half the plot and most of Willow's dialogue.  
**SPECIAL THANKS:** To my betas. You guys are the best for all your help. And of course to everyone who reviewed.  
**FEEDBACK:** Do I want feedback? Is Spike the hottest man (not)alive? Duh.  
  
**RECAP:** Things to do at a college party: drink, dance, chat up your crush... Things NOT to do at a college party: have sex with evel vampires. Well, to be fair, it was just the one. Poor Buffy, now she's left with the consequences. *eg*  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning.  
  
Buffy ripped open the door of her room, burst inside, and slammed it shut. She leaned against it, breathing heavily, nothing but a repeat track of "OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod" running through her mind, as she tried to steady herself.   
  
The sound of the door woke Willow, who jumped up in her bed immediately, tightly clutching the sheets, eyes wide with panic. "What, what is it Buffy?!" She stared at her friend in fright. "Are you ok?"   
  
"I..." Buffy started, "I did..." she paused to take steadying breath, "a very, VERY bad, horrible thing..."   
  
"Buffy, it's ok." Willow cautiously climbed out of bed and went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What is it? Not that it matters, I'm sure whatever it is, it's ok," she reassured her.   
  
"Oh, Will, you're wrong," Buffy shook her head repeatedly, "This is SO not ok." She knew Willow was just trying to be a good, supportive friend, but there was no way she could possibly understand how not ok this was.  
  
Willow frowned and walked back to sit on the bed, gesturing for Buffy to sit too.   
  
"Tell me. Come on, tell Auntie Willow all your worries."   
  
The blond girl took a deep breath, before sitting down on the bed to join her redheaded friend. "This is bad," she started in an uneven, troubled voice, "Really bad. Worse than Parker." She shook her head again. "A BILLION times worse than Parker."  
  
Willow scrunched up her brow as she considered the meaning of her best friend's words. "Ok, worse than Parker means it wasn't the poop-head himself – that's good in my book. So... I'm guessing you did this very horrible thing _with_ somebody?"   
  
"Um..." Buffy's face flushed with shame as she looked away from the other girl's questioning eyes. All she could manage to do was squeak out a tiny "Yes?"   
  
To this the redhead could only sigh. "Buffy. It's ok to spend the night with somebody. Well, maybe 'ok' is too strong a term, but... it's understandable. It happens."   
  
"NO," Buffy said, with widening eyes, "This, this does not just 'happen'. Don't even say that."   
  
Willow frowned. "Buffy, why don't you tell me what has you so freaked? I'm starting to worry here." She wasn't liking the extent of her friend's panic, which seemed to be rapidly approaching catastrophic heights. This had to be something _really_ bad.   
  
"I..." she tried to breathe, "Well, you're right, it was sex. But, um, sex with..."   
  
No way. She wasn't saying it.   
  
"Relax, Buffy. Look, you don't have to tell me his name..." suddenly Willow appeared more worried, "It's not someone I know, is it? Oh goddess, it's not... Xander?"  
  
"No! Oh, I _wish_ it was Xander." That hadn't come out quite right. "I mean I don't want to sleep with Xander," she quickly corrected herself, "but that would just be so much less bad than... than..."   
  
Willow's "Oh" was followed by a sigh of relief. "What could be worse than sleeping with Xander?" A moment later, her eyes widened as thoughts of Giles entered her mind. "No! Buffy, please don't make me guess anymore! Or, or at least tell me if it's someone I know or not," she begged.  
  
Finally, Buffy couldn't take it any more. She summoned her will power, and blurted out, all in one breath, "ItwasSpike!"   
  
She immediately covered her face with her hands, utterly ashamed. Willow was staring at her, mouth open in shock, not breathing.   
  
"I-I... wh-how... I don't... What?!" Thinking it may have been a bad joke, she tried to chuckle. "I thought you said..."   
  
Buffy wasn't laughing.   
  
The redhead gulped. Shakily, she tried to ask again: "What?"   
  
"Willow, please don't freak out. Please! I'm already freaked out myself; I really need you to not be. I need you to be my stronghold right now."   
  
"Ok. Sure," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I can do that. This is me, not freaking out. You did say... Spike... right? 'Cause I'd hate to be Not-Freaking-Out Girl over the wrong guy... or, uh... vampire."  
  
"Yes." Buffy looked down at her hands. They were shaking. "Yes, I did say Spike. I must be the biggest idiot on the planet..."   
  
"No, Buffy, you're not." The redhead paused, not sure what else to say. "So. Spike. Huh." Another pause. "Huh," again. "I guess he's back in Sunnydale, then?" She thought about it some more and cringed, trying not to imagine the various scenarios, so she opted to ask Buffy herself: "So, um... w-what happened?"  
  
"I don't... I don't even know. He, uh, he was at the party. And I saw him taking some girl upstairs, that he was going to sleep with then kill." Sleep with then kill? '_God,_' she thought, '_That could've been me..._'  
  
Come to think of it, why _hadn't_ he killed her? Did he want her instead to have to live with the shame? Was this all part of some sick scheme? She looked up at Willow, who was waiting for her to continue.   
  
"So I, um, I went after him. Except then the girl was gone, and then Spike was naked, and the next thing I know..." She cut off, turning completely red with embarrassment. What could she possibly say? What had happened there? One moment she'd had her stake ready, about to plunge it into his heart, and the next... The next moment Spike was kissing her, and the moment after that he was already inside and she was moaning loud enough for the whole frat to hear, but she didn't seem care.  
  
How she'd gotten from one to the other she didn't know. All she knew was that before she'd been able to stop what was happening, she had found herself up against the wall with her legs wrapped around her mortal enemy's waist, having the best sex imaginable, while his hands roamed her body and his hungry mouth claimed her breasts.   
  
It had been incredible. She'd only had two previous sexual experiences, and neither of them could compare. The things Spike had done to her... the way he'd touched her... again and again, insatiable, as if he'd longed to have her for years.   
  
After the wall it had been the bed, then the floor, bed, wall again... Over and over he'd brought her to orgasm, making her scream out his name, making her beg for more until it was all she could take.   
  
No, she wasn't going to tell Willow any of this. Wasn't planning on telling _anyone_, as long as she lived. It was shameful and wrong, and no matter how much pleasure she'd gotten from it at the moment, all she felt now was dirty.   
  
Buffy pushed up her shoulders, wanting to sink into herself, as she felt her friend's arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. "It's gonna be ok," she heard the redhead whisper while stroking her shoulders softly, "I promise, Buffy, it'll be ok."  
  
"How can you know that?" she softly whispered, barely audible.  
  
If only Willow had an answer.  
  


****

  
  
Spike woke with a yell of pain. He jumped out of bed and quickly retreated to a dark corner of the room, cursing violently, while he used the blanket to smother the fire on his arm.  
  
"Bloody sunlight," he muttered, glaring towards the window. As the pain subsided and awareness of his surroundings returned, replacing the blind survival instinct, he began to wonder just why those curtains hadn't been drawn. Slowly, bit by bit, it was coming back to him. Last night's party, the redhead he'd snacked on. Then the brunette, the one he didn't actually get to have, because she had run out before anything could happen. But then he recalled exactly _why_ she had run out – Slayer. She'd been here, she was the one who had scared off his meal. And later, she was the one who...  
  
A smug grin came across his face, as he recalled the encounter with his nemesis. All the nasty things they'd done... how he'd made her scream, made her beg... how sweet she had tasted, even better than he'd imagined she would. He'd known she would be wild, if only he could get close enough to 'convince' her to let herself. That prim-and-proper act hadn't fooled him for a second. He always could tell she was a vixen underneath.  
  
Last night she'd been so hot, so passionate, made such delicious sounds when he touched her. No, Angelus hadn't given her justice. Not worth a second go? Hardly. She was worth a second go, alright. And a third, and a forth, and a tenth... and thousandth. And he would have her again, she could be sure of it.  
  
Spike smirked to himself, still wincing from the pain of the burn. Oh yeah, the Slayer wouldn't be able to deny him now, not after last night. He'd seen how much she wanted him, how she couldn't get enough.  
  
He looked towards the door as he heard people stirring. It was time to go. Good thing he had the use of a blanket, so he'd be able to safely cover himself until he reached the sewers. Spike finished getting dressed, then he spotted a scrap of baby-blue silk lying abandoned on the floor. Her panties. He picked them up, holding them to his face so he could inhale her scent, then diligently stuffed the coveted object into the back pocket of his jeans.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.........................................................................................   
  
Can't wait for more? Feedback gives me lots of motivation to work faster *hint-hint*  
And please check out and review my other fics, it would be greatly appreciated! 


	4. The Familiar Stranger

**AUTHOR:** Supergirl, with help from DearOne  
**TITLE:** Dance With the Devil, Chaper IV: The Familiar Stranger  
**RATING:** R, for sexual situations  
**DISCLAIMER:** What?! No, I'm not Joss Whedon. Seriously, I'm not! No, I will NOT sign an autograph, I'm not him! Get away from me, you insane psycho!!  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Once againg, this is written by me, but entierly based on a roleplay with DearOne. She gets credit for half the plot and most of Willow's dialogue.  
**SPECIAL THANKS:** To my betas. You guys are the best for all your help. And of course to everyone who reviewed.  
**FEEDBACK:** Do I want feedback? Is Spike the hottest man (not)alive? Duh.  
  
**APOLOGIES**: I made you guys wait a really long time for this, and I'm sorry. It's because my computer was broken for a while. Hopefully it won't happen again.  
**RECAP:** Buffy confessed. Willow freaked. She thought Buffy had slept with Xander. When she found out it was really Spike she freaked more. Spike, still at the frat house, pocketed Buffy's underwear. Now Spike has a plan. What is it? Read and see...  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike stood in an alleyway near the front entrance of the Bronze, smoking, watching people going in and out. The smirk around his cigarette was a little more smug than usual. He'd been in a particularly good mood all day.   
  
Shagging the Slayer. Buffy Summers, the sodden Vampire Slayer herself. He still couldn't quite believe it. Of course later she'd left without saying goodbye, not to mention the part of him that wondered why she hadn't just staked him in his sleep... but none of that really mattered. He chose not to question his luck.   
And he was lucky alright, to get a taste of a thing like her. Bloody amazing, she'd been. To his surprise, he found making the chit scream in pleasure gave him even more satisfaction than he might have gotten from making her scream in pain.  
  
And bedding her was almost as much a triumph for the vampire as killing her would be. In ways more so, even. All because she had surrendered to him willingly (or almost willingly – with a little persuasion), because she had given him control over her... Well, alright, that wasn't entirely true. The truth was, in bed she'd been the same as in battle – their never-ending struggle for dominance had continued throughout, with teeth and nails and savage kisses, threatening to tear the other apart. But just the fact that she had done it all willingly, let him have her with barely any protest...  
  
Of course in the morning, he was sure, she'd felt nothing but ashamed and sickened with herself... but her shame was the best part. He had something on her now. The Slayer could no longer act as high and mighty as before, now that she'd lowered herself to his level. She who had once looked down on him, fancied herself above the likes of him and his demon kind, a bloody saint. Oh yeah, he really had something on her now. One smirk, one suggestive quirk of the brow, one word to remind her of what had happened between them, and he could knock that bitch off her pedestal and bring her to her knees.  
  
A nasty grin spread on the vampire's lips. Just the thought of the Slayer's humiliation was enough to make him giddy. That was precisely why he was here tonight, at her club, waiting for her. He knew she would still be vulnerable after less than twenty-four hours had passed, so this was the opportune time to try out his little theory.  
  
She'd show up here sooner or later, either alone or with one of her little Scooby friends. Either way could be fun.  
  


****

  
  
Spike wasn't wrong. At that very moment, in fact, Buffy was getting ready for the Bronze, trying to talk Willow into coming with her.  
  
"Come on, Wills, it'll be fun. Just come with me. We both need this."  
  
"You're right about that," the other girl finally agreed, setting down her thick calculus book. "I don't think I could handle sitting here pretending to study, but really trying not to think about... well, you know."  
  
Yeah, Buffy knew, alright. It was the one thing that had been on both girls' minds all day, but neither dared to mention. The name that must not be spoken. The dreaded S-word – Spike. This morning's conversation and Buffy's terrible confession hung over both their heads, and as much as the witch tried to hide it, Buffy could tell she was disgusted and horrified with her. If she thought sleeping with Parker had been humiliating...  
  
"Tell me about it," the Slayer sighed, then quickly attempted to change the subject: "Hey, maybe Riley will be there. Just the distraction I need."  
  
"Yes, Riley!" Willow was beyond happy to get off the Spike topic herself. "See, now there's the guy for you. Clean-cut, honest, down-to-earth – all good qualities."  
  
"Yes, perfect," Buffy agreed with a grin.  
  
Done dressing, she walked over to the mirror to fix her hair. Bet Riley wouldn't be able to make her scream like Spike could... '_No, bad thoughts! Stop it!_' But she couldn't help herself, couldn't help replaying what had happened every time she closed her eyes, every time she took a moment to breathe. Her skin was still tingling from the night before, all the places he'd touched, all the places he'd kissed, licked, nipped, sucked on, bit... It felt like every inch of her body was covered in him. Worst of all, the lingering sensations seemed to have set up camp in her system and weren't going anywhere for quite a while. Dimly, she recalled something Giles had said to her once during their training: 'You have to be careful to always maintain a safe distance, Buffy. Remember, a close physical encounter with a demon may leave harmful effects that last for days.' That phrase took on a whole new meaning now.  
  
Buffy looked up from her thoughts to find her best friend staring at her, her face arranged in a slight frown.  
  
"I completely forgot," Willow began, "with all the Sp– ...with... uh... did you see Riley at the party?"  
  
"Huh, what? Oh, right. Riley." Buffy made a face as she recalled. "I saw him. For like a minute. Then I had to run after…" no, not that awful S-word again, "um... Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."   
  
Willow gave Buffy a sympathetic look as she went to change her shirt to something more party appropriate.   
  
"So, you coming?" the blonde asked once done with her hair.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."   
  


****

  
  
"Too bad Xander couldn't come, huh?" Buffy mused on the way to the Bronze, "We could've made it a night." She tried to force a smile, but failed miserably. "I just need to be around as many people as possible to help me forget about..." she cringed, still not wanting to actually say it.   
  
"Um... yeah, forgetting is good," Willow agreed. "Hey, maybe I could find a forgetting spell for you!"   
  
"Really?" Buffy's eyes lit up.   
  
"Oh, sure! But wait... then I'd have to do it on him too, otherwise he would know what happened and you wouldn't, and he could use that to take advantage of you."   
  
"Crap," Buffy muttered, making a face. "Guess that won't work then. But what am I supposed to do? I can't live with the memory of... of... that! Uhg!! I can't believe I... how could I even...? I mean, it's so disgusting. It's _Spike_! What was wrong with me?!"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Buffy. Maybe... did he do something to you, like spell? Or slip something in your drink?"   
  
"I didn't have a drink. But maybe... a spell?" Her expression lightened, relieved at that thought of an excuse. "Yeah, it could be a spell. Yes, that was probably it!" She desperately needed any reason not have to admit that she gave herself over to Spike willingly.   
  
"I wonder why he did it, though? Why didn't he kill you? Just to humiliate you?"   
  
"Well, if that's what he was trying to do, he certainly did a great job! To say that I'm humiliated would be an understatement. It's more like mortified beyond belief... and then some."  
  
The doors of the club came into view as she continued. "And what if he tells someone?" she asked, suddenly looking panicked, "Oh no, Willow, he wouldn't, would he?"   
  
Willow frowned as she watched her friend fidget uncomfortably and try to fix her skirt, pulling it down, as if she thought Spike was out there watching her.   
  
Little did she know just how right she was, that in fact the very same bleach-blond vampire they were discussing was lurking in the shadows right near the entrance of the club, waiting for her.  
  
On his third cigarette, Spike glanced over and noticed some nice legs coming his way. He leered appreciatively at the sight, before following them up... to see they belonged to the Slayer. His leer turned into a delighted evil grin. '_And she's brought the witch, too. How bloody lovely._' He waited until they went in, then headed for the entrance himself.   
  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone, Buffy, he's not stupid," Willow continued as the girls walked into the club. She was trying to be reassuring, but it kind of showed that she didn't really believe her own words. "I mean, it's not like he _enjoys_ bragging to his demon buddies..." she went on, "or, oh, what if he tells Angel? Or Giles? That could be bad. And this really isn't helping, is it?"   
  
She was right about that. Buffy's eyes were wide and she was almost trembling. "Oh God... He's going to blackmail me! That's his plan, I just know it! To, to blackmail me, and force me to... uh... I don't know, do something evil. And there's nothing I can do about it!"  
  
Willow frowned further, concerned. "Buffy, I know you're upset about what he did to you, but you always manage to beat Spike in the end. It's a little more personal this time, sure, but we'll come up with some way out of it. You can do this."  
  
"You're right, Will, you're right." She tried to steady her breathing and calm herself. "We'll figure this out. I'll beat him. I just need to not think about this right now. And maybe take a couple dozen more showers, as soon as we get home." She turned and headed for the bar. "Drinking will help, right?"  
  
"It's less painful than a lobotomy. So what are we drinking? I'm thinking something stronger than usual is called for."  
  
Buffy nodded in extreme agreement. "Hear, hear." She ordered a beer... but on second thought changed that to a Sea Breeze. After the cave-Slayer incident, maybe beer wasn't the best idea.  
  
Spike stood across the room and watched the Slayer and her friend as they ordered their drinks. Noticing the look of distress on Buffy's face, he chuckled silently. This was only too sweet.  
  
Willow ordered the same as Buffy, then turned to scan the crowd. "Do you see Riley anywhere?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
As the Slayer looked around, her eyes ran past a figure in the corner, all in black with contrastingly bright bleached hair. No, it couldn't be. '_Please tell me it isn't..._' She shook the feeling off as she turned back to Willow, muttering under her breath, "Probably just imagining things."  
  
Spike smirked as he watched Buffy ignore him. Fine, he could play that game. He walked over and sat down at a nearby table with two girls at it, smiling charmingly at them, and began to make idle chatter. Meanwhile he continued to watch the Slayer out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What was that Buffy?" Willow asked, not quite catching what her friend had said, "Oh, I'm sure he'll show. I just wish Oz wasn't out of town..."  
  
"You, you think he'll be here? Tonight?" Buffy asked, getting panicky again, thinking she meant Spike, "But... he can't. I'm not ready to face him this soon, right after we just..."  
  
"Huh?" the redhead looked confused, "Buffy, I thought you were hoping to see him here."  
  
"Are you insane? If I never see him again, it'll be too soon!"  
  
"But... we agreed he was the perfect guy for you..." Willow frowned. "Did something else happen with Riley that you forgot to mention?"  
  
"Oh... Oh, Riley." Buffy sighed in relief. "Yup, good old Riley. Perfect for me? Sure is! I just thought you meant... you know..." Not wanting to return to that topic she quickly changed the subject, "So, Oz is out of town, huh? No wonder he had to leave in such a hurry yesterday. Probably packing, right?"  
  
Meanwhile Spike had asked one of the girls to dance, and was leading her out to the floor. He picked a spot in plain view of the bar and began to sway with the music as he wrapped his arms around his partner, mostly keeping his back to the slayer and the witch.  
  
Buffy still choose to ignore the all too familiar black leather duster she saw amidst the crowd, not too far away, dancing with some girl. It probably wasn't Spike anyway, she continued to tell herself. Just her mind playing tricks.  
  
"Yeah, the Dingoes had a gig in LA," Willow was saying, in reply to her question, "Devon wanted to go a night early and get in some beach time. It's really good for the band, but I miss Oz."  
  
"Aww, poor Wills. I say this calls for Haagen Daz as soon as we get home."  
  
By now Spike was getting bored with his dance partner. He turned to face Buffy as he continued to dance, and began studying her features: the curve of her cheeks, her sweet lips, her amazing eyes... Getting completely caught up, he soon forgot all about the girl in his arms. She was nothing but a distraction, while the Slayer, now there was a creature of true beauty that deserved his attention. He continued to study her, mesmerized by the way her golden hair fell softly onto her bare shoulders, and the way her long, dark lashes swept over her cheeks, so perfect...  
  
Buffy looked up to see the guy in the leather duster had turned around, and as his face came into view her heart nearly stopped. Ok, that definitely _was_ Spike. Complete with sharp cut cheekbones, devious looking smirk, and penetrating blue eyes which weren't looking at the girl he was dancing with, but instead were fixed directly on... '_Oh, crap, he sees me._'  
  
Willow was in the middle of saying "I won't argue with Haagen Daz, bu--" but she cut off when she was interrupted by Buffy standing up from her seat.  
  
"Bathroom. I need. To, um, go to it." She pulled her skirt down again reflexively, then rushed off towards the restrooms.  
  
"Ok, that was strange," thought the redhead aloud, staring after her best friend while she sipped her drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.........................................................................................   
  
I know, I know, it's really evil of me to leave off like this. But not to worry – I promise chapter 5 will be up in 2 weeks or less.  
Meanwhile, please check out and review my other fics. It would be greatly appreciated! 


	5. Behind Locked Doors

**AUTHOR:** Supergirl, with help from DearOne  
**TITLE:** Dance With the Devil, Chaper V: Behind Locked Doors  
**RATING:** hard R, for sexual situations  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Once againg, this is written by me, but entierly based on a roleplay with DearOne. She gets credit for half the plot and a large part of Willow and Spike's dialogue.  
**SPECIAL THANKS:** To Annalore, who helped me get this chapter finally finished.  
**FEEDBACK:** Do I want feedback? Is Spike the hottest man (not)alive? Duh.  
  
**APOLOGIES**: I know I said 2 weeks and didn't come through. I guess I didn't realize how hectic starting college would be. Anyway, I've learned not to make promises... but I **can** tell you that I've started working on ch.6 already.  
**RECAP:** Buffy and Willow went to the Bronze. Buffy saw Spike and freaked out, quite understandably. Willow **didn't** see Spike, so she was confused. Now, what's our evil fiend's next move? Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike was watching the Slayer and her friend from the dance floor, when his eyes caught hers. He couldn't help but grin as he saw Buffy get up and bolt the moment she spotted him, first pulling down her skirt in that adorably self-conscious fashion. Her reaction had been just as he'd predicted. He waited a moment, then followed.  
  
Buffy quickly ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned against it, panting, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, a million panicked thoughts racing through her mind.   
  
He couldn't be here, he just couldn't! This was so not happening. There was no way she could face him this soon. What on earth was she going to do? After a minute she went over to the sink to run the cold water and splashed her face with it, trying to calm down.  
  
Spike was already in the hallway outside the ladies room, about to open the door. He saw some girl heading towards him, obviously intending to go in, but his threatening glare in her direction sent her hastily retreating back out to the bar. He waited until the intruder was out of sight and he was alone in the hallway, before slipping into the room soundlessly. He shut the door and leaned against, watching his prey.  
  
At first she didn't notice him, thinking that the tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach was only from having seen him on the dance-floor just now. "Can't go back out there..." she muttered, bracing herself against the sink.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the door lock with a loud click. "Why's that, luv? Not feeling well?"  
  
Buffy gasped at the familiar voice, and whirled around to face her mortal enemy. He was leaning casually against the locked door, a Cheshire Cat smile adorning his lips. It made him look a lot more devious than the relaxed stance would suggest.  
  
"Spike!" she managed to croak, the word having much more of an 'eep' quality than she would have liked.  
  
"Happy to see me, pet?" he asked with a smirk. "You left without saying goodbye this morning, and after all we shared... I was truly hurt."  
  
Buffy shuddered in disgust at his smug tone. Bastard. "We didn't 'share' anything," she gritted through her teeth, her panic having turned to anger. "And if you dare tell a single person on the face of this planet, I swear to God, Spike..."  
  
He only raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Swear to 'im all you like, sweet'eart. Doesn't much matter to me."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"What do I want?" Spike paused, as if thinking it over.  
  
"Is this some sick scheme? Are you planning on blackmailing me?"  
  
"Now there's an idea..." He looked her up and down suggestively. "What would you do to keep me quiet?"  
  
"You're not making me do anything," she said, trying to sound threatening.  
  
"Would I do that, luv? By all means, don't do anything you don't want to..."  
  
She backed up when he began stalking towards her, but soon felt the heat of the radiator behind her back. "Spike... I'm warning you..."  
  
"Come on Slayer," the vampire purred seductively, as he moved closer, "enough talk. Let's get to the fun part."  
  
Taking a sharp, shaky breath, Buffy stared straight at him, unable to look away. Damn, he was gorgeous. What if she just gave in, would it be that bad? Would it be bad to let him take her again, just let him ravage her like he did last night? Would it be bad to let herself feel all those amazing things she'd felt then, all the things he could do to her? The mind-blowing pleasure of her enemy's touch... It was so wrong, yet she wanted it so badly. The Slayer felt almost dizzy at the thought.  
  
_Stop!_ she tried to tell her mind, but it wouldn't listen. When he was this close it seemed impossible to think of anything else. Oh, just the memory of all the wonderful sensations that body of his could give her. She could see the elegant outlines of his form beneath the clothes, see his muscles rippling under the black cotton of his shirt, and she allowed her eyes to close for just a second, bringing back the image of the stunning naked flesh, cool alabaster skin that she longed to feel against hers.  
  
Spike wasn't wasting any time. He took advantage as soon as he saw her pause, quickly closing the distance between them and effectively trapping her between himself and the radiator.  
  
"You want me," he breathed into her ear, shutting his eyes as he leaned closer to inhale her scent. Vanilla, mingled with arousal and a hint of fear. Intoxicating.   
  
Her own eyes snapped open when he spoke, startled by the nearness of his voice, and she shuddered as Spike lifted his hand up to stroke her hair ever so lightly.  
  
"How are you doing this to me?" Buffy whispered, leaning unwittingly into his touch.  
  
But Spike barely seemed to hear her speak. The only thing he could do was stare into her luminous green eyes, mesmerized. Any plans of her humiliation had long fled his mind, along with all other thought, as he let himself get lost in those eyes of hers. Finally, his only answer to her question was to tilt her face up and bring his lips down to hers.  
  
At first Buffy stayed frozen. Then, after a second of reluctance, she kissed back, letting a tiny moan escape as his tongue entered her mouth. Spike deepened the kiss, caressing her upper arms, and she lifted one leg slightly to hook the heel of her boot around his calf, leaning back against the radiator. She knew she shouldn't be letting him do this, but it felt so good to give in. '_Bad and wrong,_' Buffy thought hazily, '_but so very good..._'  
  
She finally had to break the kiss to breathe, but Spike was insatiable, and he immediately yanked her head to the side and dove for her neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin hungrily. The sweet taste of her, those little mewling sounds she made in the back of her throat... he couldn't seem to get enough. The frenzied passion of his kisses was making Buffy dizzy and her legs weak, and she clutched at his shoulders in a desperate effort to keep balance.  
  
"What..." the Slayer panted breathlessly, "...what happened to... Drusilla?"  
  
At the mention of his ex-lover's name, Spike jolted and stopped what he was doing. He pulled back immediately, his hand quickly closing around her throat. "Do me a favor, luv," he growled, "Don't. Speak."  
  
Furious, Buffy grabbed his wrist and twisting to get him to let go, holding it tightly. "What are you doing back in Sunnydale, Spike?" she hissed.  
  
Spike appeared unfazed. "What's the matter, baby, don't like it rough?"  
  
He leaned in to press his lips to hers again, and at first Buffy kissed him back, hard and angry, but she pushed him away after only a moment. She glared at the vampire, breathing heavily from the kiss. "Answer my question, damn it."  
  
Spike wrenched his wrist out of her painful grip with a growl, staring her down with burning eyes. "I'm here for _you_, Slayer."  
  
"For this?"  
  
They were millimeters apart, hot bodies pressed against each other, the electricity practically crackling between them. Anger surpassed by lust, the two emotions mixing together until they became one. Buffy lifted her leg higher to wrap around his hip, grabbing him by the shirt to pull even him closer. "To kill me?" she whispered, her hot breath on his skin, "To have me?"  
  
Spike's eyes closed briefly at the arousing words and the feel of her sweet body against him. His teeth clenched, stifling a groan. "Yes..." he finally managed, before kissing her again roughly.  
  
His tongue drove deep inside the Slayer's mouth, dueling with hers, and Buffy responded with equal vigor. As she kissed him she dug her heel into his shin sharply, intent on causing pain, while one hand clawed at his shirt and the other his platinum-blond hair. There'd be plenty of time figure his evil plan out later.  
  


****

  
  
Willow twirled her straw between her fingers, intermittently chewing on it and using it to knock around the half-melted ice cubes in her glass. It had been over ten minutes, and Buffy still hadn't returned. '_I hope she's alright,_' she thought nervously.  
  
"Is everything ok, miss?" a concerned barman asked, catching the troubled look on the pretty young redhead's face.  
  
"I'm fine," Willow dismissed him with the wave of a hand, not really paying attention. If only Buffy would get back so she could stop worrying.  
  


****

  
  
The bint was driving him bloody insane! She was even more responsive than the previous night, the little vixen, all lips and tongue and sharp fingernails digging into his scalp, soft breasts crushed against him, stone-hard nipples scraping his chest. And sodden hell, was she hot. He thought he might burst into flames at any second, just from touching her.  
  
When Buffy dug her heel into his leg Spike let out a growl, biting her lip as his vampiric visage came to the surface. Without changing he greedily kissed her again, taking in the resulting blood and letting it fuel his lust, but that same instant the Slayer shoved him away from her. She whimpered and sucked in her wounded lip, then looked up and glared angrily at her nemesis.  
  
For over a minute neither said a word, their erratic breathing the only sound in the room. At another time Buffy might have noticed his chest rising and falling, same as hers, and wondered why he was panting for air he clearly didn't need. But not now. Now they were just staring at each other, human and demon, green eyes locked on yellow. She spoke finally. "Change."  
  
"Don't take orders from you, Slayer..." He attempted to kiss her again, but she held him back firmly. Snarling, Spike let his true face melt away behind the human mask, and immediately Buffy yanked him back to her and smashed her greedy lips to his. Her tongue invaded his mouth as she kissed him ruthlessly, almost like a punishment.  
  


****

  
  
Willow was getting restless. She'd already been approached by some college boy who saw her sitting alone, making her have to explain how she had a boyfriend. Now another guy was eyeing her from across the bar in a manner that she found quite disturbing.  
  
Buffy, meanwhile, was still in the bathroom.  
  
'_This can't be good,_' the redhead thought, '_No one takes _that_ long to use the bathroom._' Not to mention that she desperately needed her friend back soon, before Across-the-Bar Guy came over to flirt.  
  
Finally she got up, deciding she couldn't wait any longer, and headed for the ladies room.  
  


****

  
  
As kisses turned from violent to slow and sensual, Spike slipped his hands under the Slayer's shirt and began to explore her soft, warm skin. He finally allowed his splayed palms to rest just below her breasts, teasing her, barely touching them. Buffy groaned as she tried to push into his hands, cursing him for this torture. And oh, _why_ had she worn a bra?  
  
Spike drew back to look at her for a moment, fire dancing in his eyes. Then, as if reading her mind, he grabbed her bra and tore it off with a growl. His mouth returned to her neck as his hands went to her breasts, skilled, nimble fingers doing magic to her, making Buffy writhe beneath him in pleasure.  
  
Outside, Willow already had her hand on the doorknob... and proceeded to bump into the door as it failed to open. "What the...?" She tried again, but still the door didn't give. It appeared to be locked. The redhead's brow furrowed in confusion. "This door is never locked..." She pressed her ear to it, trying to listen. There was some faint, muffled noise but she couldn't make out anything.  
  
On the other side of the door, Buffy was moaning as Spike continued to torture her. His keen vampiric ears picked up the sounds out in the hallway and he realized it was the witch. He grinned evilly against Buffy's neck. Imagine doing all these naughty things to her, and with the unsuspecting best friend so close by...  
  
Without warning he lifted her shirt up suddenly and dropped his head to her breasts, replacing his hands with his mouth. Buffy gasped at the feel of his cool tongue against her, shuddering from the sensation.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow called through the door, knocking softly.  
  
But with her heart pounding wildly in her ears, the petite blonde couldn't hear anything over the buzz of white-hot pleasure.  
  
"Spike... Oh God..."  
  
Gasping and moaning in total ecstasy she tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing his head harder against her breast, desperate for more.  
  
Willow pressed her ear to the door again, trying harder to hear anything. This time she picked up some faint sounds... then gasped as she realized those sounds were moaning, as if someone was in pain. "Buffy!" she called loudly, rattling the doorknob, trying to get the door open, "Buffy, are you ok? What's going on?"  
  
Spike, meanwhile, let his hands start caressing the Slayer's thighs, as he continued his assault on her with lips and tongue. She rolled her head back, gasping and panting in ecstacy. "Uhh... nuh....... so good........ Spike......... more..."  
  
She could just die from this. Maybe _that_ was his plan: kill her with pleasure. Right now, she thought, she would be happy to let him.  
  
Suddenly, through her haze, Buffy distinctly heard someone calling her name. '_Oh my God, Willow!_' Her eyes snapped open in panic, and she quickly shoved Spike off of her.  
  
Immediately, he was on her again. "She'll go away..."  
  
"Spike," Buffy growled, pushing him off once more, "I am NOT going to–" She cut off, then blushed and dropped her voice to a whisper, "have sex with you while my best friend is right outside!"  
  
Spike lowered his head, looking at her intensely. "Then you best get her to leave, Slayer."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow called, "Talk to me, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Finally she stopped rattling the door and stepped back. "I'll get you out of there, just hang on! I'm going to use a spell to open this door."  
  
"No don't! I'm fine, Will... be right out!" '_Crap,_' she thought, '_ now what am I supposed to do?_' She looked back at Spike, then turned away, reaching for her shirt. "I can't do this now."  
  
"A-are you sure you're alright, Buffy?" she heard her friend's worried voice, "It, it sounded like you were in trouble. It'll just take a minute to do the spell..."  
  
"No!" Buffy responded quickly. "I mean… no, no trouble. Really. No spells necessary."  
  
"If you say so," called the redhead, unsure. "I guess I'll go wait for you at the bar."   
  
Spike moved towards her as Buffy was hurriedly putting on her shirt. "Just tell the witch to leave."   
  
"She's not going to. This isn't..." She threw her arms up in exasperation. "Spike, this is insane. We hate each other, and you're evil, and I should be killing you, not... not..." she didn't even know what to call it. "And even if... Willow isn't going to just go away because I tell her to. What do you expect me to say? 'Oh, sorry, Will, you'll have to go home without me. I have to stay here so an evil vampire can get me off.'"  
  
"If you don't feel up to it Slayer, I bet I could convince her to give us a little alone time..." he smiled maliciously.  
  
"Is that a _threat_?"   
  
"Scared, Slayer? I know what you want..." Spike gave her a lusty look, licking his lips, "...and here I am. I'm just being a gentleman, offering to ensure your privacy.   
  
"Oh, right. Very gentlemanly of you," she shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm. "God, I hate you so much."  
  
"Feeling's mutual," he replied coldly. "Doesn't matter much, does it? We proved that last night."   
  
Buffy snorted in disgust. "Last night, for your information, was the lowest point of my entire life. And you know what? I'm not repeating that mistake."   
  
She made for the door but Spike grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body flush against him. "That so, luv?" he whispered into her ear, his voice full of promise, "Because _I_ plan to. You really think you'll fight me?" He leaned to kiss her neck... then tossed her aside, and was gone before she knew it.  
  
****  
  
Buffy blinked, trying to process what just happened. Had she really almost had sex with Spike – _again_, and in a public place, no less – and this time nearly gotten caught? And now he was... gone. Almost as if she'd imagined the whole thing. It was unsettling, to say the least.  
  
She made an effort to stand up, but the act of balancing on two legs proved to be a little trickier than she remembered, and she promptly flopped back down on her butt.   
Just then, the door swung open and Willow burst in. She stilled in her tracks at the scene before her, the worry on her face giving way to confusion.  
  
Buffy was on the floor. Disheveled. Alone.   
  
"Willow! I'm fine, I swear. Nothing happened." It was all she could do to hope that Willow hadn't seen Spike in the hallway.   
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" The redhead extended a hand to help her friend up. "You've been in here a long time, and I heard groaning noises. Were you... sick?"   
  
"What? Oh... oh, yeah. I think it was that Sea Breeze. I really shouldn't drink."   
  
"Aw, poor Buffy. We should get you home then. You look all flushed and trembly."   
  
"Yeah... bad alcohol..." Buffy muttered, leaning on her friend's shoulder for support. She was still feeling dizzy, and on top of that more than a little sexually frustrated. The only good thing was that Willow seemed to buy her Sea Breeze excuse. She really didn't think she'd be able to explain ending up in an evil vampire's arms a _second_ time in two nights.   
  
"You'll probably feel better once we get outside and start walking."   
  
"No more drinking," Buffy promised herself aloud, as Willow walked her out of the club and they headed home. And no more Spike. "Never again."   
  
Hidden in the shadows, Spike watched the two girls leaving, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. He may not have gotten into the Slayer's knickers this time, but he knew he would see his archenemy again soon... And next time he would make sure there weren't any interruptions.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.........................................................................................   
  
I'm hoping ch.6 will be done soon. Meanwhile, you can check out my other fics (if you haven't yet). Reviews would be greatly appreciated! 


	6. Control

**AUTHOR:** Supergirl, with help from DearOne  
**TITLE:** Dance With the Devil, Chapter VI: Control  
**RATING:** hard R, for sexual situations and some violence  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Once again, this is written entirely by me, but based on a roleplay with DearOne. She gets credit for half the plot and a large part of Willow and Spike's dialogue.  
**SPECIAL THANKS:** To Ian for helping with much needed last minute editing.  
**FEEDBACK:** Do I want feedback? Is Spike the hottest man (not)alive? Duh. And, of course, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, letting me know that it's not a waste of my time writing this.  
  
**APOLOGIES**: Took a while, I know. Dang college work getting in the way. I'll try hard to get the next chapter out sooner.  
**RECAP:** Buffy had sex with Spike at a frat party. Then again in the Bronze bathroom. Ok, not really, because Willow interrupted. Ooh, that Willow... But it's ok, because earlier Buffy walked in on her and Oz. So now they're even. Now, if Spike is still evil, why hasn't tried to kill Buffy, you ask? Good question – read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been nearly a week. Five days, to be exact. Five whole days since the incident in the Bronze bathroom — which Buffy still remembered so vividly — when, after being interrupted by Willow, Spike had made her a promise to have her again no matter what. Five days, and he had yet to make himself known. Maybe he'd been bluffing. Or maybe he'd fallen down a ditch somewhere. '_Well, great,_' she thought, '_good for him._'  
  
Oh, WHY hadn't he shown up yet?!!   
  
She kicked a gravestone in frustration. "Ow...Way to go, Buffy."  
  
"Hurt yourself, luv?" said a familiar voice from behind her. Buffy whirled around to see Spike's leering face. "I could make it all better..."   
  
She fought the impulse to run. '_No, Summers, don't show weakness._' She was on patrol to slay vampires, right? And that's all Spike was – another vampire. The fact that she'd had sex with this one... quite possibly the best sex of her life... shouldn't really be an issue. Her only objective now was to kill.  
  
Taking a fighting stance, she put on her best 'don't mess with me' face and said as casually as she could: "Spike. Perfect. I was hoping I'd see you."  
  
"Perfect?" He smirked. "Why thank you, Slayer. Miss me, did you?"  
  
"No, but my fist did."  
  
He easily ducked her punch. "You seem upset. I'm sorry, I know I should've called."  
  
"You're reeeeally begging to be dust, aren't you?" She swung again, not missing this time. "Not that I need to be persuaded."  
  
"Now _that_ was uncalled for," he commented, backhanding her across the face.  
  
Buffy's head snapped back from the blow.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about this?" She retaliated with a punch in the gut, making Spike double over.  
  
"I get the distinct feeling you're angry with me, pet."  
  
She ducked his next swing, kicking him in the chest. "Gee, what gave you that idea?"  
  
He shrugged and punched her again. "Can't imagine why you would be."  
  
"Try."  
  
"What, the Bronze? Spare me, Summers. We both know you wanted it."  
  
"Oh yeah, because who _wouldn't_ want to be molested by a disgusting evil demon?" she spit, with another swing. "No, you're right, Spike, I did want it... like I want a skin disease."   
  
She went to kick him again, but this time he managed to grab her foot and hold it, "Funny, amidst all that moaning, I could've sworn I heard 'more, please, more.'"  
  
"You're such a pig, Spike!" she scowled, trying to mask her humiliation. She attempted to kick out of his hold, but it only resulted in losing her balance and falling flat on her back.  
  
Spike was on her in an instant, straddling her thighs, pinning her arms to the ground with his strong hands. When she tried to buck him off, it only resulted in rubbing up against his erection. '_How can he be so hard already, when we haven't even...?_' she thought, half appalled by it, half mesmerized. He looked down at her and leered. "Sure you want to do this here, pet? Anybody could walk by..."  
  
She should have been a lot more disgusted by his insinuation, and a lot less turned on. "What happened to wanting to kill me?" she gasped, the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Oh, I will, luv. Don't you worry."  
  
"Why haven't you, then?"  
  
"There'll be plenty of time for that later," he assured. "But in the meantime..." his voice turned husky as he lowered his head, lips brushing hers, "you're soft... and warm... and just begging for attention."  
  
The kiss that followed was so tender and sweet... not at all fit to accompany a death threat. Spike's lips danced over hers caressingly, tongue seeking entrance to her mouth, and she fought with all her might not to kiss back, but it was getting nearly impossible. Just a little more. All she had to do was hold out a little longer, then he would loosen his grip and she could throw him off.   
  
And then he finally did. The moment Buffy felt one of his hands shift she shoved him up with her freed arm, using the space between them to knee him in the groin. As Spike let out a yell and rolled off, she immediately sprang to her feet, scrambling for her stake.  
  
He lay curled on the ground, grimacing in pain. "Bloody bitch..."  
  
"Come on, Spike," she taunted. "Get up. Let's finish this."  
  
The vampire rose to his feet slowly, giving her a venomous glare, but then his face slipped into a stone mask of indifference. "Well, now you've gone and killed the mood, luv."  
  
"Oh. Pity."  
  
She stood there a moment, giving him a scrutinizing look... before lunging herself at him and knocking him over. The next moment Spike was splayed out on his back, and Buffy was on top, stake poised over his heart.   
  
Spike's anger quickly changed back to arousal at their new position. "Careful with that," he purred, rocking his hips against her, despite the slight lingering pain, "you won't have nearly as much fun if I'm dust."  
  
Didn't he realize she was about to kill him, Buffy thought, outraged. "You don't think you're being just a little cocky, Spike?"  
  
"Not _little_, Slayer." He smirked and thrust up against her once more, making her blush wildly. That was SO not what she meant.   
  
Spike grinned wickedly at the sight, finding her embarrassment most adorable. His gaze traveled over her wide eyes and flushed cheeks, then dropped to her mouth, and he froze, mesmerized. The chit was nibbling on her bottom lip, as if she had no idea just how arousing it was. The stake poking into his chest stopped him from kissing her, but bloody hell, he wanted her so badly...  
  
Buffy saw Spike's tongue dart out to lick his lips, and her own became suddenly dry. She stared, unable to look away. Oh, how she'd love to replace his tongue with hers... That jerk, how dare he be so sexy when she was trying to kill him?!   
  
Spike picked up a certain scent in the air, making his own desire grow even stronger, eyes lighting up hungrily. He forgot all about the threat of the stake, and slowly his hands began to caress up her jean-clad thighs.  
  
"Slayer..."  
  
"Stop that..." she whispered, a little breathless. Why wasn't he dust yet? She pressed the stake harder into his chest, the sharp tip breaking the surface of the skin, making Spike wince slightly.  
  
But his hands only twitched, then continued. "You stop it."  
  
Up... up her legs... over her hips... to her waist and under the hem of her shirt... Buffy shuddered.   
  
"This is wrong."  
  
She was beginning to feel lightheaded, and she barely noticed as he pulled the stake from her loose grip and tossed it aside, murmuring softly, "You won't be needing this."  
  
She gasped as Spike took the same hand that had held the stake and brought it to his lips, kissing the pulse-point of her wrist, his eyes on hers. He then proceeded to kiss her palm, then the tip of every finger... And when he took each one by one into his mouth, she thought she would melt from the unspeakable sensuality of it.  
  
Shouldn't she be stopping this? Before she could think any further he started kissing his way up her arm, his other hand dipping into her hair, pulling her down... And then she didn't even know what was happening anymore, because as soon his lips found hers, everything else — along with the last bits of her resistance — faded into nothing. Nothing but the feel of his mouth on hers again.  
  
Spike rolled them over, and when their mouths finally parted he leaned above her, looking down at her face. "So beautiful..." he kissed her forehead. And her neck, "So sweet..."  
  
"Spike, don't..." she murmured, with little conviction. "You hate me..."  
  
"Yes..." he kissed his way across her throat, barely lifting his lips from her skin to murmur muddled replies, "...Slayer... always ruining... my plans..."  
  
It was so good Buffy could hardly think. "Shouldn't..." she wrapped a leg around his hip, "...be letting..." then the other, "...you do this..." One hand went reflexively to the back of his head, clutching at his hair as she pressed his head harder against neck, savoring the sensation of his sweet, cold lips upon her skin.  
  
Spike groaned. It was too much. Her legs wrapping around him, her little hands holding him to her... The feeble protests from her lips sounded more like an invitation, and he eagerly accepted, half-vamping for a moment to scrape her neck with his fangs, then latching on to the wound with a human mouth.  
  
The quick sting of his fangs made her gasp, but the gasp turned into a moan when he began to suck, drawing her blood into his mouth and lapping at the wound with his sensuously rough tongue. The feel, the intensity of it was so incredible... Buffy squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt herself rising higher and higher. Was it possible to come just from this? She couldn't believe how close she was, when Spike hadn't even...  
  
The urge to sink his fangs in and drain her was growing stronger and stronger, but he fought the demon down, growling against her neck. No, couldn't kill her just yet. She was too much fun. Soon he would taste her death, but not now, not like this. It would be on the battlefield, fist to fist. They'd fight good and proper, and it would finally end when he snapped the bitch's neck. Tore off her pretty little head. Ripped out her still beating heart. As for now, he'd much rather shag her into the ground and hear her scream for him.  
  
"I hate you..." she gasped, as he sucked harder, getting the last droplets of blood. "...And don't you dare stop!" At that Spike pulled back and grinned down at her evilly, making her scowl. "Damn y—" But before she could finish he swooped down, claiming her mouth in a hard, demanding kiss.  
  
Buffy couldn't help moaning at the roughness of his lips, desire overwhelming her anger. She tightened her legs around his waist instinctively, and Spike tore his mouth from hers with a feral snarl. He looked down at her again, gaze hot and intense. Her face was slightly pale, cheeks flushed, lips bruised from his savage kisses. And her thighs were clenched around him in a death-grip that might have crushed a human man's pelvis. And he had to have her. Now.  
  
She was as wet as he was hard, he could tell, frustrated and teetering on the brink of orgasm, longing for release more than she longed for her next breath. She confirmed this with her whispered plea. "Spike... I need..."  
  
"What do you need, baby?"  
  
"You... inside me..."  
  
He caught her chin in one hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes and be aware of exactly whom she was speaking to. He wasn't her precious Angel. And he wasn't some bumbling frat-boy either. He was her enemy, a killer. And she wanted him nonetheless.  
  
Her hands reached for his zipper, but he grabbed them and pinned both wrists above her head, asserting his control. He'd give her what she wanted, but they'd be playing by _his_ rules. He quickly undid his own pants, then moved to hers, nimble fingers making short work of her button fly, shoving the denim down her legs with one hand. She kicked the jeans off while he found her panties, black lace this time (as if she'd been expecting this, the little harlot), and instead of pulling them off, tore them impatiently. He lifted the scrap up to his face and inhaled, repeating the same move from their first night. She almost trembled at the memory. And then that memory no longer mattered, because when he took hold of her hips roughly and his mouth descended on hers, all reality stopped.

****

  
  
After the fourth or fifth time, when Spike finally decided to give her a moment to rest, Buffy turned to the side and closed her eyes, and tried to understand how she was letting him do this to her.  
  
Her only sexual experiences prior to this had been completely different — both of her lovers had been gentle, treating her like a delicate, fragile thing. Not Spike. Spike was rough and merciless and demanding, doing what he did to her with such complete abandon... and it felt better than anything ever had.  
  
What was wrong with her? She was screwing an evil demon on the dirty ground in the middle of a cemetery, and all of it willingly. How sick and demeaning was _that?_  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.  
  
"Why?" Spike chuckled, then grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He pulled back with a smirk. "Do you really need to ask, Slayer?"  
  
Instead of answering, she yanked him down by the collar of his duster, forcing his lips back to hers. The hell with dignity, she thought. She'd lost that a long time ago anyway. Right now she just wanted him again.  
  
"You know... this is wrong..." she panted between kisses. "We hate each other..."  
  
"Wrong's not really... a problem for me... pet," he replied, kissing her back with equal fervor. "Evil, remember?"  
  
How could she forget?  
  
"Isn't screwing the Slayer... kinda high... on the 'vampire don'ts' list?"   
  
They'd stopped so Buffy could catch her breath, but she was still running her hot little hands over his body, and Spike closed his eyes in pleasure. "I've never been one to follow the rules..."  
  
One hand slipped past his waist, finding his open fly. Spike bit back a groan.  
  
"I bet this isn't in the rules either, is it?"   
  
"You break them all..." he breathed, eyes shut, unable to control the effect she was having on him. "Your skin... your scent..." Sweet, bloody hell, this was so wrong. He shouldn't want her this badly. The touch of her hand shouldn't be giving him such immense pleasure. She was a siren, a goddess, a demon from the pits of hell. She was the very face of his damnation.  
  
He growled low in his chest. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her hand, stilling it, and pulled it forcefully away; almost as if he couldn't stand how much he wanted to let her keep touching him forever. Because he couldn't, couldn't let her go on doing that to him. It wasn't right. It wasn't right when he wasn't in control. Getting hand-jobs from slayers wasn't a Big Bad thing to do. Now, viciously shagging said slayer into oblivion, that was for Big Bads. Making her scream his name until her throat was hoarse, making her whimper and beg for release, pleasuring her until it hurt... Not letting her have power over him, those hot little fingers all wrapped around him and moving oh so slow, driving him wild, almost making him moan.  
  
No. He wasn't having any of that.  
  
Her breath caught in a tiny gasp as he held her hand still. "How long?"  
  
"How long, pet?"  
  
His husky voice sent shivers through her. She arched slightly off the ground as he caught her other wrist and pinned them both above her head, like before. "How long have you wanted me?"  
  
"Every vampire wants the Slayer... or part of her, anyway." He leaned to kiss the pulse point of her neck.  
  
"I don't mean to kill me, Spike. I mean..." him holding her wrists down was making it hard to illustrate her point, so she used her leg to pull him closer, "...this. How long have you wanted this?"  
  
He considered the question seriously. How long ago had this started? Last week, when the evidence of her arousal from seeing him naked had made him hard beyond words? A month ago, when they had traded blows in broad daylight in the middle of her quad, and he unwittingly found himself imagining that they were shagging instead of fighting? When he had caught the same scent in the air that he would later pick up in that frat room, and known that she was just as turned on by the fight as him. Or was it last year, when he'd returned to find her back with Angelus, after that wanker had cost him his Dru? It could've even been two years ago, his first time seeing her, dancing at the club... He'd always hungered for her blood, but every memory seemed intermixed with wanting her body. "Don't rightly know," he said finally, not wanting to delve into it too deeply. "'s not important, is it?"  
  
"I want to know, Spike," she insisted. She felt him rise above her, knowing what was to come... It was scary and exhilarating all at once, like nearing the swell of a roller coaster, waiting for the plunge. She caught her breath. "Did you want me when you were with her?"  
  
Spike paused, frowning. "'Course not," the vampire sneered, sounding a little too defensive, "No one compares to Dru. Certainly no _slayer_."  
  
"No one?" That couldn't be jealousy she felt. Jealousy would require having actual feelings for him, beyond utter loathing. Maybe it was possessiveness. Or some sense of female pride. Whatever it was, it made Buffy suddenly want nothing more than to prove him wrong.  
  
With all her strength she suddenly twisted out of Spike's grip and pushed him over onto his back, using her momentum to roll on top of him in one fluid motion. She held him down with a strong hand against his chest, and Spike's mouth fell open in shock at her bold actions, nostrils flaring in both anger and lust. She lifted her hips and stilled above him, eyes hard on his. Then, never breaking eye-contact, she lowered herself down.  
  
Spike gasped and clenched his teeth, the sensations crashing over him like a tidal wave. Bloody hell, this chit was amazing. His hands went to her hips, holding her against him as she began to move.  
  
"Open your eyes, Spike." Buffy tried to keep her voice steady despite her own building pleasure, slowly picking up speed. "I asked you a question, and you're damned well going to answer it."  
  
"You don't give me orders, Blondie," he half snarled, half groaned.  
  
"You want me to stop?"  
  
She was riding him almost at a gallop now, setting a pace that she refused to let him alter. And when she squeezed just that much tighter, she saw Spike swallow his reply as his eyes rolled up in excruciating bliss.  
  
'_I did that to him..._'  
  
"You think you're in control here?" Spike managed, his voice hoarse. What she was doing to him was unbelievable, but he tried to fight against his pleasure-clouded senses, struggling to regain the upper hand. He bucked and twisted underneath her, attempting to flip them over. Buffy, however, was not about to give up the position of power. She held him down and increased the tempo, grinding into him harder, until he couldn't help but groan. They both knew he couldn't fight her. Not when it felt this good to give in.  
  
"And you thought _you_ were?" she panted, triumphant, even while she trembled on top of him in her own sweet ecstasy. Her nails dug into his skin as she leaned down, mussed golden tresses brushing his face like angel kisses. But instead of bringing her lips to his as he expected, she dove for his throat and bit down, surprisingly hard. Spike howled and bucked off the ground, nearly coming right then.  
  
Gods, how did she know all this? How could the pure and virginal Slayer be able to do such deliciously carnal things to him? Maybe she was a succubus; maybe this was how he would die, clenched between his enemy's sweet thighs.  
  
She pushed herself up again and looked down into Spike's eyes. They were blurry, glazed with mindless lust. Right now he was hers, powerless against anything she chose to do to him. She could easily stake him, if she had one handy... But she didn't want to. "Was your princess ever this good?"  
  
Oh damn, slayer muscles... he couldn't think. "Soddin' hell... so hot..."  
  
"Yeah... you like that, baby?"  
  
"Yesss..." he hissed through clenched teeth, rocking his hips roughly to meet her thrusts. "So... bloody... amazing..." He was nearing the edge, but held back. She had to come first. If it was the very last bit of control he had, he'd make her come first.   
  
Spike pulled her down for a searing kiss, and she met him hungrily, fully echoing his own desire. He could taste it: she was drunk on her power over him. Drunk on power, and drunk on the glorious feeling of him beneath her, inside her... but as the pleasure escalated so grew the tension in her, tightening, building. She'd come once already, earlier, but this was different. This was the big one. This one was going to blow out her brain.  
  
She clutched at him desperately, yanking him up with her, pulling Spike half out of his coat. Their mouths were still fused and his arms now tight around her, fingers in her hair and under her shirt. She let him devour her as she moved her hips faster, in frantic, uneven jerks, and he thrust back mercilessly. And then, finally reaching her peak, she dug her nails into his arms (now bare, without the leather sleeves of his coat) hard enough to draw someone else's blood from the welts. And with a roar, Spike let go and followed her into his own blinding orgasm, howling her name at the same time she screamed his.   
  
They collapsed to the ground, slayer panting for much needed air, the fierce evil vampire slumping beneath her bonelessly. Both sated, both utterly, utterly spent. Spike gathered her against him when he had enough strength, and for a long time the two were motionless, minus the up-and-down of Buffy's slowing breath.  
  
Finally, she lifted her head off his chest just barely. "You tell me any other woman can do that to you."  
  
He was too weak to argue. Or think. Instead he kissed the top of her head, almost tenderly, and muttered, "You may 'ave a point there, pet..."   
  
Then lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.........................................................................................   
  
Chapter 7 coming soon, hopefully. But while you wait, please check out my other fics (if you haven't yet). Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
